


Musical Drabble Challenge

by mastersilurian



Series: Musical Drabble Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fighting (relationships), Fluff, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersilurian/pseuds/mastersilurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles for various pairings to various songs with various themes. I like my variety. Something I started a few months ago and was challenged by a friend to complete it.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Eyes Wide Shut.<br/>Pairing: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I’d started to jot down in my notebook on the Tube a few months ago, completely forgot about, and only just recently found it and a friend challenged me to continue it. Just how I’d imagine the various relationships of Doctor Who turning out (multiple pairings with different outcomes, i.e. Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones -> Martha Jones/Thomas Milligan -> Martha Jones/Mickey Smith

 

**Chapter 1: Eyes Wide Shut**

**Pairing: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra**

_They say that some things are too good to be true_

_But I just hope they ain't talking about you_

_I heard that everything must come to an end_

_But I just can't imagine me without you_

You toss and turn in the tiny bed that barely manages to fit in the tiny room you’ve been given as a part of working at a house on Paternoster Row. The house of which belongs to to a lizard lady from the dawn of time.

Many people wonder about your strange mistress. Maids and footmen of other houses will ask you – at the market, maybe – why you stay with “that fabled Lizard Lady from Paternoster Row”. You reply nonchalantly, “Because it’s good work.”

But you know it’s more than that. Much more than that.

You have done the stupid thing of falling in love with your employer.

But you don’t let that on to the maids or footmen – hell, not even to the pretty barmaids from the pubs just a few blocks away. Because despite the good looks those barmaids have, they have nothing on Vastra.

Those scales of your mistress’s are a lustrous green; they glimmer in the sunlight, when it shines through the dense clouds of pollution in London, and they shimmer in the water of the bath. You have to pinch yourself to stop your hands from wandering when bathing your employer. Her eyes, such a luminous blue, look more alien than the rest of her; for some reason, the Silurian looks as though she should have dark eyes – after all, didn’t all the monsters in the stories you were read as a child have dark eyes? Muscles ripple under those scales, and they are firm and soft and malleable and rock solid, all at the same time.

Vastra is beautiful. You’re in love with her, and there’s no way you can tell her without her sacking you.

Of course, you’re unaware of how she feels about you.

* * *

  _Out of sight, they say out of mind_  


_But your image will remain till the end of time_

_I’m strong but hearts are easy to break_

_Don’t wanna fall if there ain’t no one to catch me_

Though you are spread out in the large bed in your room, with enough room between the bed and the desk, or the door and the wardrobe, to fit another tiny mattress between them in those gaps, the bed feels awfully empty. You have never felt this before tonight, so you are confused, until you realise that the metaphorical mattress you just conjured up in your mind is identical to the one that young Jenny is sleeping on tonight. Is she cramped in that tiny bed – in that tiny room? Why do you care so much all of a sudden?

It dawns on you, then, that you have fallen in love with your employee.

For a Silurian warrior to fall in love was rare – cherished, but definitely rare. You are almost disgusted with yourself when you realise that you’re in love with a filthy ape, but then you remember how rude it is to call the humans that.

And Jenny most certainly is not a filthy ape. No, in fact, your former image of true beauty is replaced by the image that your mind conjures up – a memory from a night not one month ago, when you first started working as a private detective.

You had received a call – a knocking on the door, really – in the middle of the night, from Constable Benton and Inspector Aberline of Scotland Yard. Jenny had grumbled as she made her way to the front door to answer, in just her nightgown and a shawl, with her hair messily braided, wisps and curls escaping and framing her face, tumbling over her forehead. And you knew, in a way, from that night on, that nothing would be the same again.

You don’t let Jenny know of your feelings – there’s no way to know, for sure, if she even (to use the very human phrase) “bats for that team”. But there’s no halting the progression of your feelings for her. So you just hope that they’ll take a back seat in your progressing friendship with the girl until the time is right.

* * *

Their first kiss – or at least their first proper kiss, as there have been many – is most decisively in a dark alleyway whilst they’re chasing some bank robbers. Jenny’s toe catches on a loose paving slab, and she topples forward; Vastra’s arm shoots out to catch her, but she doesn’t count on how heavy Jenny’s temporary melee weapon – one of a set of nunchaku, from Professor Song as a birthday gift – is. They both fall to the ground, and by accident, Vastra’s mouth presses against Jenny’s as she lands on top of the human girl.

Jenny squeaks, which is amusing in itself, before they snap apart and get up to chase after the bank robbers again, all the while stealing awkward glances at each other.

After Vastra has eaten three of the ten robbers, dropped one off a building and handed the rest over to the police, they return home, to Paternoster Row. Jenny immediately retreats to her room, too ashamed to face her mistress, and readying herself for a bath, for all the grime of London has gathered on her and she feels filthy, and Vastra tries to get the paperwork sorted, but oh for goodness sake, and she heads up to the bathroom, barges in, and freezes as Jenny’s dress drops to the floor.

Miles upon miles of smooth, creamy skin are suddenly revealed to her, and Vastra has to pick her jaw up off the floor, because how is it that Jenny’s skin is so smooth yet so marred from the beatings and lashings she received as a child for her preferences in companionship, which has been more and more obvious over the past few months? Jenny pretends that Vastra isn’t there, but she is secretly thrilled as Vastra’s eyes travel over her body. The Silurian suddenly steps towards her; and suddenly, a cold air settles in the room, and Jenny freezes to that one spot. She is forced around by the lizard’s strong hands, to face that scaly face of her employer. Those scaly hands travel up from her shoulders, to her neck, and finally to her face. They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity, before Vastra takes the metaphorical plunge and presses her lips against Jenny’s.

There are sighs of relief from them both, pent up sexual frustration released into that one kiss, which soon leads to more. It ends up with Jenny being slightly unsure of how she got to a bed she was only allowed to change the sheets on when they needed washing, and slightly giddy when the Madame looks down at her, propped up on one elbow, with a slightly bemused and overall silly grin that bears her sharp teeth, before Jenny wraps her arms around Vastra’s neck and draws her into another long kiss.

* * *

They both enter the nursery to find Strax and the Doctor playing with their daughter. The pair smile up at Vastra and Jenny as the Doctor quietly says, “Clara says there’s going to be a hurricane soon.” The two year old girl nods eagerly; named after Clara Oswald, she mostly takes after Jenny, with the dark brown hair and pale skin, but her eyes are just like Vastra’s – a bright, luminous blue.

Vastra strides over to the other cot in the room, all the while replying to the Doctor’s statement. “A hurricane?” she drawls slightly in that regal accent of hers. “Goodness.”

“We’re getting all the animals under shelter now,” the Doctor continues, oblivious to Jenny’s secret smile to her wife, and the Silurian’s grin in response as she cuddles their other daughter close to her. Vanessa is an identical copy of Vastra – with the Silurian gene, she also has the blue eyes of her mother. (They had decided, after Clara had been born, that Vastra would be “mother”, or “mama”, and Jenny would be “mum”.) Strax helps the small girl push the toy animals under the makeshift shelter.

Jenny sits on the floor, cross-legged as the Doctor turns back to little Clara and says cheerfully, “I think it’s time for the hurricane now. Hey?” His fingers wobble the wooden structure, and he imitates the wind with his voice (which makes Vastra snigger), before pushing the tower over.

Clara quietly says, “Uh-oh.” Jenny grins, and lifts her first daughter into her lap as the Doctor agrees and chuckles.

“Uh-oh!”


End file.
